The Queen's Guardian
by BlueFeatherStar
Summary: RotG/Frozen Crossover. Elsa needs to learn how to properly conceal her powers, and Jack's the only person who can help.


"Princess Elsa?" there was a knock on the door as the ten year old sat on her bed, trying to draw. The keyword there – trying. Every time she'd place one of the immaculate crayons in her fist, it would freeze. She'd frown, before throwing each and everyone on the floor. Soon, her room was littered with the frosted chunks of wax.  
"Go away." The girl mumbled back. The servant huffed.  
"Your father has a guest for you to see." He added. "Its important that you go to his study immediately."  
"Bu-"  
"He said no buts." The servant added. Elsa sighed before swinging her legs off the bed and unlocking her door. "Do you know the wa-"  
"Of course I do, Thank you Lukas." Elsa blinked before making her way carefully towards her fathers study, he hands gloved and in front of her together where she could see them.  
When she reached the door, she was about to knock when she heard voices from inside… an unfamiliar voice was coming from the other side of the door.  
"So you think you can help her control her powers?"  
"I can give it a try, can't I?"  
"Yes, I just don't want you to get hurt-"  
"Oh come on, your Majesty. I'm a Guardian. If anyone can help the Princess, it's me."  
Elsa blinked. Someone was here to help her? Quickly she knocked on the door, and as soon as he father called her in she bolted towards the pair…

…only to stop. Who was this man? Wearing a hooded jacket in front of the King of Arendelle?! And no shoes – and why was he holding a stick? This was the man who was meant to help her? His blue eyes locked onto hers and he ran a hand almost nervously through his white hair….white….like hers…  
"Elsa, this is Jack Frost. He's going to help you control your powers." The King introduced them.  
"Nice to meet you" Elsa held out her hand solemnly. Jack shook it, and she could feel how cold he was through her gloves.  
"Is there anywhere I can have a look at her powers without someone seeing?" Jack turned to the King, who nodded.  
"We can go up to the North Mountain." He walked to the door. "I'll get someone to saddle some horses."  
"Oh, I won't need one your Majesty." Jack nodded. Elsa blinked. Was he going to walk barefoot in the forest?

Once they'd reached the North Mountain, they stopped before they reached the parts where even an experienced Ice-Merchant would have trouble climbing. Jack had actually flown on the way over, after walking alongside as they made their way through Arendelle. The King looked at Elsa and Jack once he and his daughter had dismounted.  
"Well?"  
Jack crouched to Elsa's height and took her hands.  
"I need you to take off your gloves."  
"But-"  
"You can't control them if you conceal them, now can you?" Jack smiled slightly.  
"B-but Papa told me…conceal, don't feel, don't let them show…."  
"To hide them, yes. But right now we need to control them."  
"Fine." She snapped. "Please let go of my hands."  
"Oh, sorry." He snapped back, dropping her hands and she plucked the gloves from them, finger by finger.  
"Now, I want to see how strong they are." Jack pointed to a tree. "Freeze it."  
"But-"  
"I said freeze it!" Jack frowned. Elsa swallowed hard, before looking at her father, who nodded. She moved her hands towards the tree and it crackled as deep blue crystals formed around it. The leaves crinkled and snapped and the trunk was soon encased. Jack frowned.  
"Your powers are the strongest I've ever seen, Princess."  
"Is that good or bad?" Elsa frowned, the King was dimly aware of the setting sun.  
"You need to learn how to control them." Jack smirked. "It will take some time. I'll be back next Friday again to help you again…for now keep the gloves on." Elsa blinked.  
"Cant you tell me the secret now?" She pleaded as he unfroze the tree.  
"You need to figure it out on your own." He smiled, with concern in his eyes.  
"We'll see you next week then, Jack." The king nodded. Jack nodded in response before beginning to walk up the north mountain.

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first Jelsa fic [well 4-5 chapters or so, with timeskips], and I hope you like it… I don't think this would get many views if this was in Crossover, but if I have to move it there I have to move it there. And I really hope I'm not the only one who _likes_ Jelsa…*blinks* also this is my first non-anime story in a while...soooo :3  
Disclaimer; all rights got to their respective owners, I own nothing!


End file.
